Let's Go Bang
| recorded = 1994–1995 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = | label = Atlantic | producer = Angelo Montrone | prev_title = Love Songs | prev_year = 1992 | next_title = Jennifer Love Hewitt | next_year = 1996 | misc = }} }} Let's Go Bang is the second solo studio album by American actress and singer Jennifer Love Hewitt. It was released by Atlantic Records on September 12, 1995. It is also the first Hewitt album distributed by Atlantic. The producer, Angelo Montrone, had "noticed her talents" and brought her to the attention of then CEO of Atlantic Records, Doug Morris who then signed her. The album was received with enthusiasm by several program directors at pop radio, however, with the departure of Doug Morris from Atlantic in 1995 the plans for promotion were canceled which led to the album's commercial failure, failing to chart on the US ''Billboard'' 200. The album features contributions from Pino Palladino, Steve Ferrone, John Robinson, and Harvey Mason. One of the album's tracks, "Free to Be a Woman", written by Hewitt and Angelo Montrone, would go on to become the theme song for the series The Modern Girl, that aired on the Style Network. Track listing Personnel * Jennifer Love Hewitt – lead vocals, backing vocals * Angelo Montrone – synthesizer, piano ;Additional musicians * Hugh McCracken – electric guitar * Paul Pesco – electric guitar * Michael Thompson – electric guitar * Paul Jackson, Jr. – acoustic guitar * Dean Parks – acoustic guitar * Peter Bliss – guitar * John Robinson – drums, hi-hat * Harvey Mason – drums, snare drums * Steve Ferrone – drums * Ricky Lawson – drums * Pino Palladino – bass * Freddie Washington – bass * Danny Wilensky – saxophone * Carol Steele – percussion, handclapping, cowbell * Sheila E. – percussion * Ben Wittman – percussion * Diva Gray – backing vocals * Rosa Russ – backing vocals * Vaneese Thomas – backing vocals * Bill Meyers – conductor * Steve Richards – cello * Larry Corbett – cello * Paula Hochhalter – cello * Suzie Katayama – cello * Armen Ksadjikian – cello * Daniel Smith – cello * Karen Jones – violin * Peter Kent – violin * Endre Granat – violin * Denyse Buffum – viola * Bruce Dukov – violin * Berj Garabedian – violin * Harris Goldman – violin * Sheldon Sanov – violin * Mark Sazer – violin * Haim Shtrum – violin * Robert Peterson – violin * Rachel Robinson – violin * Valerie Vigoda - violin Production * Producer: Angelo Montrone * Executive producer: Doug Morris * Engineers: Michael O'Reilly, Al Schmitt, Steve Sykes, Steve Boyer, Matt Curry, Joe Ferla, Dan Gellert, Michael Wallace * Vocals engineered by: Scott Sebring * Assistant engineers: Scott Austin, John Hendrickson, Alvaro Alencar, Jerome Chaulin, Peter Doell, Tony Gonzales, Jay Militscher, Rory Romano, Michael Wallace * Mixing: Ray Bardani, Michael O'Reilly, Al Schmitt * Mixing assistant: Matt Curry * Mastering: Ted Jensen * Keyboard programming: Angelo Montrone * Rhythm programming: Angelo Montrone * String arrangements: Bill Meyers * Bass arrangement: Angelo Montrone, Michael O'Reilly * Production coordination: Jill Dell'Abate * Art direction: Liz Barrett * Photography: Albert Sanchez References Category:1995 albums Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt albums